Who is she, Kagami?
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Ngedit ulang!/Summary : Kagami Taiga si ACE Seirin itu dijemput oleh gadis berambut hijau. Para pemain Seirin yang melihat hal itu langsung melakukan introgasinya pada keesokan harinya. Siapakah gadis itu? Kenapa para anggota Seirin sangat penasaran? Gak bisa bikin summary(tear)..Kagami x OC, Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary :**_ Kagami Taiga si Starter Seirin itu dijemput oleh gadis berambut hijau. Para pemain Seirin yang melihat hal itu langsung melakukan introgasinya pada keesokan hari. Siapakah gadis itu? Kenapa para anggota Seirin sangat penasaran?

**Kuroko No Basket**

**Kagami x OC**

**Gender : Romannce and Friendship **

**Rating : T**

Kagami Taiga adalah siswa kelas 1 di SMA Seirin dan juga anggota dari klub basket Seirin baru saja tiba diareal sekolahnya. Kagami berjalan menuju kelas dengan santai seperti bisaanya. Tapi baru saja ingin memasuki pintu kelas, sebuah tarikan dikerah bajunya membuat pemuda dengan tinggi 190cm ini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kagami, kemari sebentar." bisik si pelaku penarikan Hyuuga.

"Huh?!" Kagami Taiga hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

_"Ada urusan apa sang kapten dengan dirinya?"_

Kagami dan Hyuuga berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ke – 9 pemain Seirin telah berkumpul. Kagami duduk dihadapan anggota Seirin yang menatapnya selayaknya polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat.

"Oi Kagami, siapa gadis yang kau ajak kemarin?" tanya Hyuuga to the point.

"Hah?, gadis?." Kagami mencoba berfikir sejenak, mencerna maksud pertanyaan sang Kapten.

"Oh! Maksudmu Ayako?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" kali ini Izuki menimpali. Sang eagle eye masih kurang puas dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berlatih dilapangan yang ada didekat tempat tinggalku."

"Lalu apa kalian berkencan?" selidik Kiyoshi. (tumben banget Kiyoshi -_- )

"Tidak." Kagami menjawab dengan enteng.

"Apa dia bisa memasak?" Hyuuga kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak begitu tau, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saat traning camp ini?" ucap Izuki.

"EEEEH!"

"Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya?" protes Kagami.

"Siapa tau dia bisa membantu Riko dalam urusan memasak. Aku hanya tak ingin kejadian pengetesan menu traning camp terulang lagi." Izuki menambahkan. Jika ada yang bisa memasak setidaknya mereka tidak akan keracuna lagi.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Kagami bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan anggota yang lain.

**-Kagami-**

Kagami berjalan menyusuri perumahan yang berada 5 blok dari apartemennya. Hari ini adalah traning camp akan dimulai dan Kagami telah memikirkan perkataan sang senpai 2 hari yang lalu.

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya saat traning camp ini?"_

Mengajak sang gadis dalam traning camp biasa – biasa membuat sang pelatih membunuhnya. Tapi disatu sisi dia ingin mengajak gadis itu bersamanya. Kagami berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terkesan minimalis. Terkesan rapi dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kagami menarik nafas sebelum memencet bel rumah itu.

**TING TONG**

Beberapa manit kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut biru dari dalam rumah. Kagami telah mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sering diceritakan oleh gadis itu padanya.

"Owh, kau Kagami."

"Akira. Apa Ayako ada?"

"Ada apa kau mencari kakakku?" tanya Akira penasaran. Apalagi pakaian Kagami dan tas yang dibawanya membuatnya tambah curiga kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu mencari sang kakak.

"Aku…"

"Loh! Kagami – kun." Seorang gadis berambut hijau muncul dari balik punggung Akira. Gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Akira tapi memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Dia adalah Ayako kakak dari Akira.

"Ada apa Kagami – kun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke traning camp ku hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Ayako terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menyentuh lengan Kagami. Lalu berbalik menyentuh pundak Akira dan masuk kedalam rumah. Kagami dan Akira saling pandang, lalu adik dari Ayako itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kagami terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Tak mau ya." batin Kagam kecewa._

Kagami berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Ayako. Kagami tidak berbalik saat Akira terus memanggil namanya.

**-Kagami-**

Tranning camp kali ini dilakukan dipantai. Pemandangan laut yang biru dan pasir yang berwarna emas sempat membuat para pemain Seirin ingin menceburkan diri kedalam pantai.

Semua anggota pemain Seirin telah memakai kaos dan celana pendek untuk latihan. Sedangkan sang pelatih memakai seragam yang bisaa dipakai disekolah. Sang pelatih Riko sedang memberikan arahan pada para anggota. Para anggota nampak memperhatikan dengan teliti. Tapi disatu sisi Kagami Taiga lebih memilih menoleh kearah lain ketimbang mendengarkan perkataan sang pelatih hingga mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Dasar Bakagami! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"A-aku dengar kok." Ucap Kagami sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tapi matanya kembali menoleh kearah lain.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku lebih serius Kagami." Riko mendesah lalu melihat kearah Nigou yang sedang asik dielus – elus oleh Ayako.

Nigou sedang dielus – elus oleh Ayako.

**-Yak! Ayako Sanomaru akhirnya ikut dalam traning camp bersama SMA Seirin saudara – saudar!.- **

Ayako memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Kagami ke traning camp mereka. Setelah memasukkan beberapa baju dengan tergesa, gadis berambut hijau itu segera berlari mengejar Kagami yang dengan seenak jidatnya ingin pergi dari rumahnya. Ayako sedang mengenakan celana pantai berwarna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna pink dan tank top berwarna hitam. Rambut yang panjang sebahu diikat ponytail dan topi putih yang melindunginya dari panas matahari.

Dan karna ada pendatang baru di Seirin membuat bukan hanya Kagami yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pelatih, tapi semua anggota sebenarnya sempat mengalihkan perhatian pada Ayako.

"Ano…Tolong jangan terlalu keras pada Kagami – kun, Riko – san." ucap Ayako mendekati sang pelitih dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Itu benar. Kau terlalu keras padanya." timpal Hyuuga dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Riko.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih karna aku mengijinkannya ikut Kagami." Riko menatap Kagami dan Ayako bergantian.

"Dan kau!." Riko menunjuk Ayako "Perkenalkan dirimu."

Ayako tersenyum lalu membuka topi yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Namaku Ayako Sanomaru. Umur 22 ku tahun. Dan hobbiku adalah bermain basket juga memasak. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Ayako sambil membungkuk. Tanpa sengaja membuat semua anggota mengikuti arah dua gundukan yang bergoyang itu.

"22!. Kau ini mahasiswi?"

"Oi Kagami kenapa kau tak bilang pacarmu itu mahasiswi?" teriak Shinji kepada Kagami.

"Aku juga baru tau dia adalah mahasiswi. Aku kira dia murid SMA." Kagami tak terkejut sama sekali dengan penjelasan Ayako.

"Tidak ada murid SMA yang setinggi dia kau tau." Kali ini ke 3 cadangan Seirin yang bersuara.

"DIAM!." Teriak Riko mebuat semua anggota kembali memperhatikannya.

"Aku mengijinkannya ikut bukan berarti kau bisa berkencan dengannya Bakagami." Rico melepas seragamnya. Semua anggota menahan nafas melihat Riko yang ternyata memakai tank top berwarna biru.

"Anggap saja aku berbaik hati, Kagami." Rico menatap semua pemain denga tatapan serius. "Kalau kalian tidak serius berlatih, aku akan membuatnya menjadi 4x lipat!"

**PRITTT**

Peluitpun berbunyi tanda latihan traning camp dimulai.

**-Kagami-**

**PRITTT**

Setelah berlatih dibawah cuaca yang terik, latihanpun akhirnya berakhir bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit.

"Akhirnya." Kagami mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan handuk yang diberikan Ayako.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras." ucapnya lalu membagikan minuman pada para pemain.

Para anggotapun kembali menuju penginapan. Para pemainpun sibuk mengistirahatkan diri karna latihan yang sangat berbeda hari ini. Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk minum the bersama. Izuki dan Shinji sedang berlari menyusuri pantai. Ayako berjalan menuju tempat parker didepan penginatap dimana ringbasket diletakan.

Ayako menatap ring yang ada didepannya. Mengingatkannya pada malam pertemuannya dengan Kagami.

"Haaahhh~" Ayako menghembuskan nafas sebelum memasukan bola kedalam ring.

**SRAKK **

Bola masuk kedalam ring, memantul kecil lalu mengelinding.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang yang berasala dari belakangnya. Sontak membuat Ayako berpaling dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ku – Kuroko – kun. Kau mengejutkanku." ucap Ayako mengalus dadanya. Dasar anak satu ini.

"Ayako – san bisa bermain basket."

"Aku memiliki lapangan dibelakang rumah. Jadi kadang aku akan bermain dengan adikku."

"Owh. Begitu."

"Ne Kuroko – kun. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kagami – kun itu, orangnya seperti apa?"

"Emm. Dia itu kasar, keras kepala, sombong, dan suka berteriak – teriak." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Ayako tertawa. Sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban itu dari Kuroko. Ayako kembali berfikir. Kesan pertama saat bertemu dengan Kagami malam itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Kuroko.

_Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kagami. _

_Tubuhnya yang tinggi._

_Rambut dan mata yang berwarna merah._

_Wajah yang sanggar, tapi jika tersenyum akan menawan._

_Tanpa terasa jantungku berdetak dan wajahku memerah._

_Ya.._

_Aku, Ayako Sanomaru menyukai Kagami Taiga._

**-TBC-**

**Jreng Jeng..**

**Aunthor kembali lagi minna – san~**

**Kali ini author pengen membuat fic tentang Kuroko No Basket. Apalagi yang jadi tokoh utamanya Kagami Taiga. Author udah jatuh cintrong semenjak pertama kali menonton tentang Kuroko No Basket. Apa lagi saat Kagami main basket. Keringatnya itu loh! ^_^**

**Yosh! Sampai jumpa dichapter 2..Jaa neee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basket**

**Kagami x OC**

**Gender : Romannce and Frendship**

**Rating : T**

Sementara itu Kagami berjalan menuju tempat parkir hendak mencari Kuroko. Kagami ingin mengajak Kuroko bertanding One By One. Dan saat tiba ditempat parkir Kagami melihat Kuroko dan Ayako sedang tertawa bersama. Kagami tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakana. Tapi entah kenapa Kagami merasa sesuatu bergejolak didadanya.

"Kagami – kun. Kau sedang apa disana?" Tanya Kuroko saat melihat Kagami yang berdiri memperhatikanya dan Ayako.

"A-Aku ingin mengajakmu One By One kalau kau tak keberatan." Ucap Kagami pada Kuroko lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Ayako.

"Tentu."

"Aku akan kembali kepenginapan. Jangan terlalu lelah Kuroko – kun." Ayako memberikan bolanya pada Kuroko lalu berjalan melewati Kagami. Tapi genggaman ditangannya membuat Ayako menoleh, menatap Kagami yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang sendu.

"Kau baik – baik saja Kagami – kun?"

Kagami melepaskan genggaman tangan Ayako dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Ayako.

**-Kagami-**

Keesokan paginya Kagami sedang menggosok giginya. Dan seperti biasa Kuroko datang tiba – tiba dan sudah menggosok gigi desebelah Kagami.

"Uwah!." Kagami kaget. "Dasar! Kau sengaja kan!"

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Kuroko masih dengan mata sanyunya.

"Tempat ini kotor banget yaa. Apa kita benar – benar akan menginap disini?"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Takao."

Kagami dan Kuroko tak asing dengan suara percakapan tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu menoleh pada dua orang pemuda yang lewat disebelah mereka.

"Eh, apa?" Takao membulatkan matanya. Kagami dan Midorima syock.

"Halo. Lama tak bertemu." Ucap Kuroko yang langsung mendapat Glare dari Midorima.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tunjuk Midorima pada dua pemain Seirin itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" kali ini Kagami yang menyahut.

"Sudah tradisi bagi Shutoko, untuk datang kesini sebagai bagian dari Training Camp." ucap Takao.

"Saat kami sedang latihan, kalian malah enak – enakan liburan, kan!" ucap Midorima.

"Kami tidak liburan!" kali ini Kagami yang menyahut.

"Eh?"

"Hei. Kalian berdua. Padahal dari tadi yang lain sudah menunggu kalian dikantin." ucap Riko sambil membawa pisau yang berlumuran darah.

Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima dan Takao langsung memasang tampang horror melihat pelatih Seirin berkeliaran dikoridor dengan pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Sekolahmu itu sekolah apaan sich, Kuroko?"

"SMA Seirin." ucap Kuroko dengan datarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

**-Kagami-**

Kagami tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Jujur saja, menu latihan dari Riko saja sudah melelahkan, apalagi jika mereka harus berlatih tanding dengan Shutoku. Midorima Nampak memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain dari para anggota Seirin. Tidak lebih tepatnya gadis berambut hijau yang ada disebelah Riko. Midorima terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai sebuah sikutan diperutnya membuatnya menoleh kesamping.

"Shin-chan. Kau sedang melihat apa?" Takao melihat arah pandang Midorima yang sedang memperhatikan Riko.

"Gadis itu. Aku baru pertama ini melihatnya."

"Mungkin dia adalah manajer di Klub Seirin."

"Ya, mungkin saja."

_-Skip Time-_

Dalam perjalanan pulang latihan Training Camp, Riko memutuskan agar semua pemain menyempatkan untuk menonton pertandingan Kaijou VS Touou. Dan tentu saja Touou yang memenangkan pertandingannya.

Ayako memperhatikan ponselnya, ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan belasan sms yang masuk.

From : Akira

Kakak, kapan kakak akan pulang?, Sena terus menanyakan kapan kakak akan dating kekampus.

Ayako menghela nafas, selama Training Camp dirinya tidak pernah dating kekampus, entah sudah berapa Alpa yang didapatnya saat ini. Pasti Akira akan menceramahinya sesampai dirumah.

KRUUYUUUKKK~

Kagami memegang perutnya yang tiba – tiba saja berbunyi. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi (kalo gak keroncongan bukan Kagami namanya *plak). Ayako yang berada disebelah Kagami langsung tersenyum dan segera menarik pemuda itu ke Maji burger yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat makan favoritnya.

"Ayo! Aku yang traktir."

Tanpa mendengar protes dari Kagami mereka sudah masuk kedalam dan Ayako langsung berjalan menuju counter pemesanan.

Kagami kebagian mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian Ayako dating dengan 1 nampan penuh Burger dan 2 gelas Milk Shake dan duduk didepan Kagami.

"Nee, ini pesananmu Kagami – kun." Ayako mencomot sebuah Chesse Burger dari tumpukan burger tersebut dan segelas Milk Shake.

Kagami mengedipkan matany beberapa kali sebelum menatap gadis didepannya.

"Ada apa? Kau masih belum menyentuhnya."

Pasalnya uang jajan Kagami telah habis dan dia tak mungkin menerima traktiran dari Ayako. (Masak cwok diteraktir cwek).

"Tenang saja. Kapan – kapan kau yang akan meneraktirku kagami – kun."

"Oke." Kagami lalu mengambil burger dari tumpukan teratas dan melahapnya.

"Kagami – kun makannya banyak." Ayako berujar polos.

"Kau sendiri hanya memesan Chesse Burger dan Milk Shake."

"Kalau aku makan sebanyak apapun tak akan gemuk." Ayako berucap jujur, membuat Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu bagus. Aku tak suka cewek gemuk." ucap Kagami. Ayako sempat terkejut namum kembali meminum Milk Shakenya.

"Kagami – kun orang yang jujur."

**-Kagami-**

Kagami dan Ayako meninggalkan Maji Burger. Berjalan beriringan menuju arah apartemen Kagami.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Kagami - kun."

"_Sampai jumpa lagi?" batin Kagami._

**TBC**

**Yap! Akhirnya setelah 6 bulan Chapter 2 terbit.**

**Ngaje? Pastinya. Author hanya melanjutkan rancangan yang sempat terlewatkan. Dan kebetulan aja otak author lagi gak enak diajak hapal2an (pdhl bsk mw UTS)..**

**Yah! Mungkin dalam beberapa hari author akan melanjutkan untuk chapter 3 nya, jadi mohon menunggu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagami x OC**

**Gender : **

**Romannce and Frendship**

**Rating : **

**T **

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko No Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Author hanya meminjam beberapa adengan dan dikembangkan sesuka hati (dihajar).**

_Sampai jumpa lagi._

Harusnya kata – kata itu berarti kita akan segera bertemu.

Tapi kata – kata itu sekaan memiliki makna berbalik arti bagi Kagami.

Kata – kata itu benar – benar membuat Kagami **Down Berat**.

Sudah hampir beberapa minggu saat pertandingan Touno VS Kaijo dan terakhir kali pemuda itu bertemu Ayako. Dan hingga saat ini gadis itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hampir beberapa minggu ini Kagami tak mendapat telpon ataupun SMS dari gadis itu. Walau hampir seminggu pertama mereka berkirim sms. Tapi seminggu kemudian gadis itu menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Setelah bertanding dengan SMA Komada Rencananya para pemain akan libur selama 1 hari penuh dari kegiatan klub. Jadi pemuda itu ingin memanfaatkan moment ini berdua bersama Ayako.

.

.

.

Kagami dan para member Seirin sedang isitrahat bersama setelah bertanding dengan SMA Komada. Kagami menantap layar ponselnya kembali, lalu kembali lenjutkan makannya. Kagami susah payah menghabiskan makannanya yang hanya tersisa sebuah Brokoli. Sayangnya Kagami menggunakan tangan kirinya dan brokoli tersebut terjatuh kembali kepiringnya.

"Sialan!"

"Kagami, dari tadi kau berisik melulu!."

"Ah! Maaf..Kan aku."

"Brokoli memang benar-benar licin." ucap Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya itu masalah?" tipal Hyuuga.

"Dia ngapain sih?"

"Dia sedang Latihan."

"Latihan?" Trio kwekkwek Seirin mengernyit bingung. (Author dilempar sandal :p)

"Latihan untuk menggunakan tangan kirinya."

Kali ini Kagami mencoba kembali, sayangnya brokoli itu terloncat dan mental keporong Kuroko sebelum ditangkat oleh Nigou dan melahapnya.

"Sialan kau, Nigou!. Kebalikan!"

"Kagami!" Hyuuga kembali menegurnya.

Kagami paling takut jika sang kapten sudah marah. Belom lagi mbak pelatih yang gak kalah menakutkan dari sang kapten. Pemuda itu akhirnya duduk. Kuroko yang melihat wajah Kagami lalu tersenyum. Pemuda itu pasti sedang gundah karna tidak mendapat kabar dari Ayako. Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit merubah Kagami. Tapi terkadang saat tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Ayako, pemuda itu pasti galau berat. Kagami ingin merogoh saku celannya, tapi niatnya diurungkan saat mendengar perkataan Kawahara.

"Oh!, iya. Besok mau ngapain aja?"

"Akhirnya kita bisa libur."

"Yah mungkin cuma tidur seharian."

Fukuda merogoh isi tasnya dan menunjukkan poster bertuliskan STREET BASKETBALL 5 ON 5.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut ini saja?"

**-Kagami-**

Akhirnya Kagami tapi Junpei malah ikut bersama mereka. Junpei menggantikan Kawahara yang sedang demam.

"Nah ayo kita bersenang-senang."

-Skip Time-

Ayako berlari menyusuri tempat pertandingan basket jalanan. Gadis itu sengaja berdandan berbeda dengan kesehariannya agar tidak terlalu mencolok untuk menonton. Ayako mengenakaan baju kaus hitan dan jaket berwarna biru. Serta celana pendek berwana putih dan sepatu kestnya. Tidak lupa juga topi untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Kemarin Kuroko sempat mengirimnya pesan. Hari ini mereka akan mendatangin STREET BASKETBALL 5 ON 5. Kuroko ingin Ayako datang dan memberikan Kagami semangat. Tapi kalau soal basket, Kagami bukannya selalu semangat. Disisi lain, Ayako juga merindukan Kagami. Dan dengan semangat 45 gadis itu segera menyelesaikan sekripsinya dan pergi menuju STREET BASKETBALL 5 ON 5 diadakan. Tapi sampai disana keadaan memanas. Kagami dan teman-temannya sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda setinggi 2 meter berambut ungu.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Ayako dapat melihat Kagami bertarung dengan sengit melawan pemuda berambut ungu. Disi lain ada pemuda bembut hitam yang juga menghadang Kagami untuk mencetak angka. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hujan turun cukup deras. Membuat pertandingan terpaksa dihentikan saat Kagami ingin melawan pemuda itu satu lawan satu.

Priiitttt!

"Kami sudah memutuskan. Pertandingan ini akan ditunda. Para pemain, wasit, dimohon untuk kembali ketenda. "

Ayako menoleh saat mendengar pengumuman dari panitian penyelengara. Para penonton juga bayak yang membubarkan diri karna hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Kagami tampak bertengkar dengan pemuda berambut hitam. Tak menyadari kehadiran Ayako yang masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Pemuda bermbut hitam itu melompat dan akan melakukan jam shot. Tapi Kagami tidak bisa mencegah dan bola itupun masuk kedalam ring. Kagami masih asik berbicara dengan pemuda itu, dan Ayako sempat melihat Kuroko menatapnya. Gadis itu melambai sebelum tersenyum kecut, keinginannnya untuk bertemu Kagami pupus sudah. Ayako hendak berbalik tapi tarikan dijaketnya membuat gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik. Kuroko Tetsuya kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Ikutlah bersama kami."

Ayako dapat melihat muka malas pemuda berambut ungu dan hitam menatap kearahnya sebelum pemuda berambut hitam menarik pemuda yang lebih besar. Kagami memperhatikan arah pandang kedua pemuda itu dan melihat Kuroko sedang berdiri didekat pagar penonton.

"Kuroko." Junpei mendekati Kuroko

"Kau?"

**-Kagami-**

Kagami, Kuroko, Junpei, dan Ayako berteduh disetasiun. Mereka mengeringkan tubuh yang basah terkena hujan. Kagami meberikan handuknya kepada Ayako. Pakaian gadis itu juga basah walau dia memakai jaket dan topi.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kagami-kun. Tidak boleh?"

"Boleh saja, tapi –"

Suara getaran dari arah tasnya membuat Kagami mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Ayako. Kagami merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksa sms masuk.

"Pelatih menyuruh kita segera kembali."

.

.

.

Saat sampai dipemberhentian Ayako hendak meninggalkan Kagami yang akan kembali kesekolah. Gadis itu menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Gomen ne Kuroko-kun. Aku ingin pulang kerumah saja. Sepertinya Kagami-kun tidak ingin diganggu saat ini."

"Tapi, Ayako-san sudah jauh-jauh datang melihat kami. Kenapa tidak ikut kesekolah saja?"

Ayako menggeleng. "Aku tak ingin mengganggunya."

Kuroko manarik tangan Ayako. Memaksanya ikut bersama mereka.

Sampai diareal sekolah, Ayako memperlambat jalannya. berharap kalau gadis itu bisa berada dibarisan belakang dan berhenti saat para member Seirin tak menyadarinya. Mereke memasuki gym dan langsung disugumi Kuma yang bergoyang. (baiklah, abaikan kalimat terakhir)

**_Skip Time!_**

"Tenang saja, Momoi-san."

"Aomine-kun tidak akan membencimu seperti itu. Dia tahu kau hanya mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ayo aku antar pulang. Aku yakin Aomine-kun mencarimu saat ini."

"Tetsu-kun.." Momoi memeluk Kuroko. Pemandangan itu membuat perasaan Ayako menjadi aneh. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Kagami. Kagami sama sekali tak mengerti wanita. Apalagi dia hanya memikirman basket. Ayako lalu berjalan meninggalkan gym Seirin sebelum ada yang mengetahuinya. Seharusnya, dia tidak menemui Kagami.

"Kagami, begitulah cara yang benar."

"Berisik! Aku sudah tau!."

Kagami melihat Ayako hendak keluar dari pintu gym. Pemuda itu langsung berlari mengejar Ayako. Riko yang melihatnya langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bakagami itu benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan wanita."

Semua member serempak mengangguk. Momoi hanya menatap bingung kerah Kagami yang mulai menjauh.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Kagami meraih pergelangan tangan Ayako, membuat gadis itu berbalik.

"Etto. Tentu saja pulang kerumah. Kalian sepertinya masih sibuk dan aku tak ingin mengganggu."

"Tapi kau sudah jauh-jauh datang. Dan apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Emm..Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya." Ayako agak ragu menjawabnya. Walau gasid itu sebenarnya masih harus mendaftar ujian dulu. Tapi,

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menginap ditempatku?" ucap Kagami spontan. Langsung membuat Ayako menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Huh?"

"_Gawat! Apa yang aku katakan!"_

"Tentu saja kalau kau tidak keberatan." Kagami mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ayako terdiam cukup lama sembelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tentu saja tidak. AKu ingin menginap ditempatmu" dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

**-Kagami-**

"Aku akan mengantar Momoi-san pulang."

"Ya."

Kagami mengambil barang-barangnya dan pulang bersama Ayako.

"Etto. Kagmi-kun. Pemuda berambut hitam tadi siapa?. Kalian tampak akrab."

"Dia Tatsuya Himura. Temanku saat di Amerika." Kagami menghela nafas. "Dan juga sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku."

"Tapi tadi saat bertanding, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang berbahaya saat kalian saling berhadapan." "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kagami. Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan menuju apartemen kagami dalam kesunyian.

Sesampainya Ayako diapartemen Kagami, gadis itu tak bisa berdecak kagum. Apartemen Kagami tergolong bersih dan rapi untuk apartemen seorang laki-laki.

"Kagamikun mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ayako langsung berjalan menuju conter dapur. Sementara Kagami langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

Ayako membuka kulkas, dan melihat beberapa bahan masakan. Gadis itu ingin membuat masakan yang cepat dimasak.

"Mungkin omurice saja." Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat omurice.

.

.

.

Ayako menyajikan Omurice dimeja makan. Bertepatan dengan itu Kagami berjalan menuju ruang makan dan sudah berganti pakaian.

"Gomen, aku hanya bisa membuatkan omurice untuk makan malam."

Kagami duduk

"Itadakimasu." Kagami langsung menyuap omurice

"Enak."

"Sungguh."

"Kau pandai memasak."

Wajah Ayako langsung memerah. Senang karna Kagami mengatakan dia pandai memasak.

"Achoo!."

Tiba-tiba saja Ayako bersin. Membuat Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Lalu pergilah mandi." Kagami bangun dari duduknya dan membawa piring bekas oumuricenya kebak cuci. Pemuda itu sempat menepuk kepala Ayako saat melewatinya, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Ayako langsung menghabiskan omuricenya dan membawa piring kotornya kebak cuci piring. Saat ingin memcuci piring Ayako tak melihat piring milik Kagami.

"_Apa Kagami sudah mencuci piringnya."_

Tak heran kalau Kagami langsung mencuci piring sehabis makan. Pemuda itu benar-benar menjaga kebersihan. Buktinya apartemennya saja bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran apartemen seorang laki-laki.

Ayako langsung menuju kamar mandi, melepas semua pakaiannya, dan menyalahkan syower. Tetes-tetes air mulai mengenai tubuhnya. Selang 15 menit gadis itu selesai melakukan ritual mandinya. Ayako mengambil handuk, dan saat ingin mengambil pakaiannya dia teringat sesuatu.

"_Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."_

Kagami sedang duduk diruang tamu. Pemuda itu menatap kearah kamar mandi saat Ayako sama sekali tidak keluar dari sana. Kagami beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kagami dapat melihat pantulan bayangan Ayako sedang berdiri didalam kamar mandi.

TOK TOK

"Ayako, apa kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ka-Kagami-kun."

"Gomen, apa aku bisa meminjam baju dan celanamu? Alu tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Hah?"

Benar juga, tadi mereka kehujanan saat bertanding Street Ball. Jadi wajar saja jika gadis itu tak membawa baju ganti.

"Baiklah. Akan ku ambilkan dulu."

Kagami mencari baju yang pas untuk dipakai Ayako. Tapi selama hampir 20 menit mencari, pemuda itu hanya mendapatkan baju kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Walau celana itu pasti sedikit kedodoran untuk Ayako. Kagami berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aya- Wah!" Kagami menutup wajahnya saat melihat Ayako hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Salahkan dirinya yang "nyelonong" masuk kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun." Ayako berjalan mendekat "Lagi pula kau tidak sengaja." Ayako mengambil kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam dari Kagami.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 terbit.  
Maafkan kalau jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat. Author lagi galau enunggu hasil untuk Ujian Chunin nanti. Ciehlah *plak**

**Jadi gak bisa Wisuda bareng temen-temen yang udah duluan ujian. (Tertinggal gara-gara urusan admid yg panjangnya mintak ampun. Daftar aja kok susah. TTATT)  
Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang sudah follow, fav, maupun review. **

**Bali. 11.30 WITA**


End file.
